Stop, Shuffle, Resume
by L.A.K Organization22
Summary: Amuto drabble! Idea from different fandom authors. Take the challenge!


**L: Okay!! So we decided to take on a challenge.**

**A: And what a challenge it was.**

**K: Pass it on if you want. It's called Stop, Shuffle, Resume.**

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**L.A.K: We don't own the game, Shugo Chara, or the music mentioned in this story. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**You Belong With Me **

**By: Taylor Swift**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you / Been here all along so why can't you see? / You belong with me / You belong with me _

I watched as Ikuto's phone rang for the billionth time while he walked with me. I glared at the annoying ringing device as Ikuto answered and put up with whatever his girlfriend decided to yell at him for. I think this time it was because he hadn't called her earlier in the morning. I rolled my eyes, and Ikuto smirked at me. After quickly hanging up his phone and turning it off, he looked down at me still with that smirk.

"Is someone jealous of a certain girl?" I blushed some because he hit the mark straight on. But I wasn't going to tell him that. "NO!!!!!!!" He then continued walking ahead of me and muttered one thing.

"Oh, I was hoping you were. Cause I know I would be jealous if a guy constantly called you." Sometimes I can never understand what goes on in his mind.

* * *

**One Less Lonely Girl **

**By: Justin Bieber**

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl / One less lonely girl / There's gonna be one less lonely girl / One less lonely girl_

As I took her hand and smiled at her, I saw just the smallest smile back at me. I leaned down and kissed one missed tear off her face and I saw a blush race to her face. It made me chuckle some and she hit me lightly but soon after hugged me tight.

"Thank you Ikuto." I hugged her back and put my face in her hair. I won't let anyone hurt this girl anymore. She's so delicate and doesn't need that. I smelled her hair and a strawberry scent filled my nose. I smiled for it was very relaxation.

"I love you, Amu. I'll never let anything break you again. You're with me now." I pulled apart some and then tilted her head up and whispered right before I kissed her, "Promise." We both kissed and never let go of each other that night. I'll be the one to put this girl back together if it takes my whole life to do so. That's my promise.

* * *

**Second Chance **

**By: Shinedown**

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can / To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand / I'm not angry, I'm just saying / Sometimes goodbye is a second chance _

This is the day, this is the day I'm going to stand up to Easter and officially call it quits. I'm not going to allow them to control me anymore. I gripped the handle so tight my knuckles turned white. I then felt a slight squeeze to my arm and looked down to see Amu and Utau waiting for me, supporting me through all of this. I nodded down at them after they both offered a reassuring smile. I opened the doors and walked inside alone. I told them I had to do this on my own.

"Ikuto, it's nice to see you." I nodded my head and then stared hard at Gozen. I took a big breath as I started my speech.

"And this will be the last time you see me coming in here. I'm done working for Easter. It's time for me to move on. And I'm doing that." He was surprised, but it didn't last long. I think he was expecting it one day or another, and today was that day.

* * *

**Replay **

**By: Iyaz**

_Shawty's like a melody in my head / That I can't keep out / Got me singin' like / Na Na Na Na everyday / It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _

Here I go again, waking up just to have _her_ on my mind. This little girl never leaves me alone, however I can't complain. I love her too much to. I remember every encounter I've had with her, and every dream she's decided to enter, which is a lot. A small smile graced my face as I thought about her and decided I would definitely be visiting her tonight for I can never get her off my mind. I need her in my life for if not, I'll be as lost as those eggs she always purifies. I looked out the window after finally dragging myself out of bed. One name, she'll never leave me alone. But I say I don't want her to, no not at all. One name...

"Amu."

* * *

**Live Like We're Dying**

**By: Kris Allen**

_We only got 86 400 seconds in a day / To turn it all around or throw it all away / We gotta tell em that we love em / While we got the chance to say / Gotta live like we're dying  
_

I grabbed his hand and ran, laughing as I did so. Ikuto tried to keep up, but if it wasn't for me pulling him along, he would be way back there. Both of us reached a hill and I looked up. Suddenly I was in strong arms and we were quickly heading up the hill. When I looked at his face, I saw a smile and we both landed gently on top of the hill. It was our favorite place to go, and today was no different. I quickly laid out a blanket and we both sat down. Then food was served and both of us dug in. After eating, both of us just laid down and looked at the sky. Ikuto's arms were wrapped around my small frame and I felt safe in his hold.

"Is my strawberry enjoying this?" I nodded and there was a kiss to my forehead. It caused me to look up and smile. The next words I said were from deep in my heart.

"There's no place else I would rather be, but here Ikuto, in your arms. I love you too much to be in another place." We kissed, this time on the lips and it was no different then other times. Magical and loving. His kisses were like an addiction, you always wanted more.

"I love you too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." The smile that graced his face when he said that made me overwhelmed with happiness. How could anyone want to be somewhere else if they had Ikuto with them?

* * *

**A: I'll tell you now, that's hard to write.**

**K: Haha, take on the challenge and here we go with complaining.**

**L: We know her, she complains a lot.**

**A: Shut up I do not!!! But anyways--**

**L: We would just wanted to say that **_**Keir**_** and **_**kccreation**___** inspired us to do this. If you like Fruits Basket and don't mind reading M, (looks at A) then you should read them.**

**A: Hey I was looking for a Haru fic and the title caught me!!! **

**K: But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and we're going to do our own Fruits Basket one. Maybe multiple of those since we like multiple pairings.**


End file.
